You Are The Reason
by atorres
Summary: After the battle on Crait Rey and Kylo Ren are both trying to make sense of one another. Is Rey giving up on Ben Solo? Will Kylo Ren destroy the last jedi? Romantic love was never what either one expected nor wanted, but with the bond still intact it is becoming harder to deny. REYLO
1. Chapter 1

You Are The Reason

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I didn't create this universe. These characters all belong to George Lucas and Disney.

Prologue

"You have to go. NOW!" Ben shouted. The ship was rocked from the last of the Resistance bombers, but Ben kept his footing. He could see the last of the Resistance ships jumping into hyper drive. Despite his tone and stance his eyes betrayed him, he was afraid. Rey sliced the last Stormtrooper with her lightsaber, and ran to Ben's side. "I can't leave you. I won't!" her voice shaking and eyes flooding with tears.

"Rey..I.." he stammered, but she just wrapped her arms around Ben and placed a searing kiss to his lips. He pulls her closer, and his embrace so tight it's almost painful. For a moment it felt like the force made time stand still, and they both poured their love for one another into their kiss. Ben brought his hands up to cup Rey's cheeks, and she sighs into their kiss.

"We don't have much time. This destroyer is going to fall apart, and you can't be on it when it does." Ben's right hand slides down onto her belly, and he feels two strong heartbeats flowing through the force. She knows he's right, but she can't bear the thought of leaving him behind. "Promise you'll be right behind me" she demands. He's never lied to her, and he doesn't want to start now. "You know I can't promise that sweetheart." Ben no longer flinches at the term of endearment he learned from his father. He feels her emotions through their bond fear, anger, despair, and at the core hope. "Promise you'll try! For them! For me!" she's sobbing now. "I can't do this without you!"

"Yes you can. You're strong, but you know I'm a selfish creature. I will do everything in my power to come back to you. I will find you in this life or the next I will always find you."

"REY!" "BEN!" Finn and Leia shout at the same time as they coming running into the bridge to meet the couple. Finn reaches Rey first and Leia is not too far behind him. "Are you two okay?" A wave of surprise from Ben flows through their force bond at Finn's concern. "Get her out of here Finn, please?" Finn and Ben share a look, and Rey can't quite decide what it's supposed to mean. Finn starts to lead Rey away, but she's still holding onto Ben. "What did I tell you love?"

"You will find me."

"Always."

Ben looks to his mother to say goodbye, but she turns away towards Rey. He tries to fight off the feelings of hurt and disappointment when he realizes she is having a silent conversation with Rey. Sadness and understanding cross Rey's face, and Ben fights the urge to read their minds. She gives him one last look pushing her warmth and love towards him before Finn ushers her away towards the ship where Poe is waiting.

His mother turns around making her way to face him. He is confused. Why is she still here? She needs to leave before it's too late. "No" she answers him aloud. "I'm right where I should be son" Leia says as she takes his hand gently. She's afraid he'll reject her even now. Then he is on his knees hugging her with his head pressed against her middle, sobbing like he did when he child was and she would hold him close whispering words of comfort through their bond. "Mother I'm sorry."

"Shh now, no more apologizes. We can't change the past. Forget Kylo Ren. Forget General Organa. Right now I'm just a mother who loves her son. "

Ben took a deep breath and rose to face his mother. He towered over her, but just like Rey she never let her height deter her fiery spirt. It radiated around her, coming off in waves, and Ben was once again reminded that his mother was the strongest person he'd ever known. She smirked at his thought her eyes shifting behind him.

" _Hey kid."_

Ben Solo's heart dropped.

Author's Note: This is my first story. Please leave a review with any advice and/or whether I should even continue. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thank you to all who have taken the time to read this story. Special thanks to my reviewers for taking the time to leave me some feedback I really appreciate it! Also to those who have followed this story! Once again I do not own anything just this particular version of how I'd continue the story after The Last Jedi.

 _1 year earlier…_

Rey sat in the Falcon's cockpit alone, staring out at the stars ahead. Was Ben seeing the same stars? Force she hoped not. The Resistance, what was left of it, needed to regroup far away from the First Order before battling again. They were currently docked on a moon just long enough to take a breath, and make a plan. Rey shivered thinking about the battle on Crait. She didn't know if she was going to make it in time. She had felt Ben's rage through the force when she met back up with Chewie on the Falcon, it had been stifling. No that hadn't been Ben, no that rage and the actions that followed had been all Kylo Ren. When their force bond connected them again he was kneeling down looking at something intently in his palm before lifting his gaze to meet her own. She fully intended to shut him out, both mentally and physically, but she hesitated when she realized it was Ben Solo's eyes that held her own. Her Ben was still in there.

Ugh she was referring him as hers, Rey groaned into her hands covering her face.

"Am I interrupting?" Leia asked a startled Rey. "May I?" Leia motioned to the seat next to Rey. "Of course General this is your husband's ship." Rey replied quickly and wanted to take the words back immediately. Leia remained silent as she made her way to the co-pilot seat. She took a deep breath, but she didn't look sad despite Rey's words. Actually she was smiling as she turned towards Rey. "No it belongs to you and Chewie now. Han would have wanted it that way." She patted Rey's hand affectionately. Rey put her other hand over Leia's and gave a gentle squeeze hoping she could sense how thankful she felt. "Now, this is not a formal meeting so please call me Leia" she said settling into her chair. "Rey will you tell me what happened?"

Rey didn't know where to start. So much had happened in such a short amount of time it almost felt like a dream. Meeting Master Luke, the force connection with her son, defeating Snoke's guard, it all felt like a lifetime ago. "I don't know where to start" Rey finally confessed. Leia gave an encouraging smile and said, "Just start at the beginning, and take all the time you need."

So Rey did. She told her about arriving on Ach-to with a begrudging welcome from Luke, his lessons, and the darkness she encountered. Rey told her everything, blushing when it came to her and Ben's force bond. She didn't know why, they had only had the slightest touch of hands, but it had been the most intimate moment of Rey's life. She continued with Snoke's demise, and ended with her helping the Resistance escape. When Rey was finished it was like a weight she hadn't known was there fell away. Leia remained silent and thoughtful as she stared out into the universe. Rey assumed she was processing everything she had divulged. It was a lot to process sometimes even she couldn't believe all that had happened in the short amount of time.

"Ben?" Leia's voice was just above a whisper. "You really think my son can come back?" For a moment Rey thought she was asking the universe, but it was Rey who answered, "With all my heart."

Leia turned her head sharply to look at Rey. Her gaze was so intense Rey felt like running away. It felt like Leia could see into her soul. Rey scolded herself, she shouldn't have said that. But Leia didn't pry. "I had lost hope. I thought my son was gone, smothered out of existence by Kylo Ren."

"Oh he's tried to convince me, and himself, that he's all monster" Rey replied. "But I've seen the light in him, I felt it. Besides I have infinite patience, and can be quite persistent," Rey says with a smirk.

"You remind me of Han. He always wanted another child, a little girl to spoil. Ben always favored me you see." Rey felt Leia at the edge of her mind as if asking for permission. Rey opened her mind. She was warm where her son had been cold. Leia felt like sunshine on her skin. They both laughed together as Leia shared a memory. It was Leia and Han, Rey could sense they had come home from being off planet. "Mama!" Ben ran straight into the arms of his mother with Han giving a huff, but smiling at the two of them.

"Thank you for sharing that with me" Rey said shakily, her eyes stung. She could feel Leia's longing and sorrow. When she opened her eyes she saw silent tears rolling down Leia's cheeks. They spent the next hour swapping stories. Rey had never laughed, cried, or blushed so much in her life! Some of Leia's stories were scandalous, at least to Rey. She was quickly finding out that the general was quite a force to be reckoned with.

"What is that?" Leia pointed to the book Rey had been hiding in her seat. During a particular story involving Luke and Han almost being roasted alive, Rey had laughed so hard she almost had fallen out of her seat. It must have landed on the floor of the cockpit without her realizing. "Oh, well um…it's a Jedi Text." Rey's heart started to beat faster. "I kind of stole them from Luke. He wasn't even reading them!" She exclaimed defensively.

Leia barked a laugh. "I like your style" she said standing up.

Rey let out a breath, and smiled. She rubbed her arms to cause some friction. Why did space have to be so damn cold?

"Here take this," Leia said as she laid the wrap she had been wearing over Rey. The affectionate gesture caused her heart to clench. "Try to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Leia looked at Rey for a moment before cupping her cheek, and saying goodnight.

After Leia left Rey studied the wrap she'd been given. It was white with gold stitching, and the softest fabric she'd ever touched. It was beautiful, regal even, just like the general. Leia was craving herself a spot in Rey's heart just like her husband had. With parents like Han and Leia, why did Ben turn to the dark side? With a sigh she picked up the Jedi Text, opening it up continue where she'd left off.

 **BEN**

"We must hunt them down, and obliterate them! We must not delay!" Hux yelled, face blotchy. Ben thought if he continued his shouting tirade, Hux would pop an eye vessel. Ben had half a mind to make it happened himself if Hux didn't stop giving him demands. Clenching his fists to keep his temper in check Ben stood from the strategy table.

"General calm yourself. We are here to strategize not throw a temper tantrum."

"That's rich coming from you! We just lost the Battle of Crait due to your own tantrum!" Hux hissed, and was immediately put in a force hold.

"Make no mistake General, I will happily relive you of your position and your life if you continue to disrespect me. As you pointed out my temper does get the best of me." Ben firmly stated. "Now we are not going to pursue the Resistance" Hux looked like he would protest, but thought better of it. "We have depleted the Resistance to a handful of hopeless individuals, but they did give a large blow to our military defense. We must regroup, and show the galaxy who is still in charge."

Hux took in his words. "Where shall we set up our central base...sir?" The words seemed to be forced.

"It's Supreme Leader, and set course for Mustafar." With that Ben left before Hux could offer any arguments.

He had acted like a fool. The whole First Order had witnessed Luke Skywalker make a fool out of their Supreme Leader. But Rey's rejection, seeing the Falcon, and facing Luke had been too much. He couldn't contain his rage, it had been a force of its own demanding release. When the rage had passed, and he entered the base only to find his father's dice on the ground, it was replaced with aching regret. The force projected dice faded away, and Rey shut the falcon's door in his face. It was final. There was no going back.

" _Ben?"_

 _Mama?_ Ben's heart started to race. He surveyed the empty corridor half expecting to see his mother. No he had heard her through their bond. They'd never had a force bond like he did with Rey, but his mother used to be able to talk to him using the force. Sometimes, when Ben was young, his mother would check to see if he was okay. The last time they'd been connected was in his Tie Fighter. He had the bridge lined up for a shot when he felt her, and he knew she could feel him too. Both had been too stubborn and afraid to say anything. He couldn't take the shot. If killing his father had torn him apart, killing his mother would have shattered him. But someone else did take the shot. His mother was dead, and he was losing his mind.

Ben needed a distraction so he trained until his muscles ached. He was just stepping out of the refresher, and pulling his shirt on when he saw her. Rey was sleeping on one of his chairs. He thought the next time he would see her would be in battle. When she'd shut the door in his face, literally and figuratively, he'd thought their bond was severed. Ben looked down at the woman he vowed to destroy. She looked so innocent in her sleep, drool on her chin, Ben almost smiled. A strand of hair fell across her face as she sighed in her sleep. As if it had a mind of its own, Ben's right hand tucked it back behind her ear. Touching her opened the fond further enabling him to see she was in the Falcon's cockpit, which was new. He ran his index finger along her face down her jaw. Force she was beautiful. Ben ran his thumb across her chin. He was staring at her lips when they parted taking a deep breath. Looking up he was met by her wide hazel eyes.

 _A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I didn't have a computer! Please leave any advice or ideas you'd like to see play out for these two. Apologies for the lack of Reylo in this chapter, but I wanted to showcase the budding relationship between Rey and Leia. I'm a huge fan of the original characters. I'll be updating another chapter right after this one with all Reylo_


End file.
